


Le fantôme d'une mère

by AllenKune



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Français | French, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Anna se réveille d'un cauchemar et tente de retrouver sa mère à travers le châle qu'elle a laissé derrière elle.
Relationships: Anna & Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Le fantôme d'une mère

La nuit était calme, le ciel dégagé de touts nuages et la lumière de la lune éclairant le palais silencieux d'Arendelle. Le silence ne fut coupé que par un petit crie, celui d'une enfant s'éveillant d'un cauchemar.

Anna sautait hors de son lit, son cœur battant follement dans sa petite poitrine. La petite fille observait inquiète la grande chambre, rassuré d'être à l'abri dans les murs du palais et non plus dans la tempête que la jeune fille avait rêvait. Anna remarqua avec tristesse que le second lit était vide, la poussière commençant à apparaitre et Anna sentie de nouvelle larmes monter à ses yeux en comprenant que ses parents avaient bien disparut. Que ce n'était pas un cauchemar et qu'elle était orpheline. Elle aurait préféré être dans cette tempête, être avec ses parents.

Tout semblait si vide et froid depuis la disparition de ses parents. Anna se demandait comment le palais était devenue quelque chose aussi froid, pourquoi sa sœur ne semblait plus l'aimé. La petite fille avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Avec hésitation Anna saisit un coussin et quitta la chambre glacial qu'elle occupé. Les couloirs semblaient si effrayant malgré que les rayons de la lune éclairés les tableaux de ses ancêtres. Elle commença à courir, le coussin serré fermement dans ses bras trop petit en voyant la chambre de ses parents. 

Elle s'empressait de s'enfermé dans la chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle avec précipitation. Anna courut jusqu'au lit de ses parents, essuyant de nouvelles larmes en se blottissant contre les draps froid. Ses petites mains agrippaient le châle de sa mère, l'enroulant autour de ses épaules. Anna fredonnait de contentement, la panique disparaissant à la simple vue des motifs complexes qui ornait l'habit de sa mère. Ses doigts frôlaient les coutures étranges, curieuses et rassurée par la vue des étranges losanges.

Sans prendre garde Anna se laissait tomber contre les coussins, serrant le voile violet dans ses mains. Ses doigts restaient immobiles sur les coutures atypiques, retraçant le motif en tombant dans un sommeil sans rêve.


End file.
